Vergil (DmC)
Not to be confused with the original version of the classic series. Vergil is the secondary antagonist of DmC: Devil May Cry. He is the former leader of The Order and the twin brother of Dante. As Dante’s younger brother, he is a Nephilim born to the demon Sparda and the angel Eva. He opposes Mundus’ tyrannical rule over humanity, and enlists his brother’s help in gaining revenge on the demon king for tearing their family apart. After Mundus’ defeat, Vergil reveals his dark intentions, thus becoming the final boss in the game. He is also the protagonist of Vergil’s Downfall, an additional DLC chapter for the game that picks up where the story of the main game ends. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Vergil is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association in its developmental branch Animated Universe Wrestling. Background * Series: DmC: Devil May Cry * Species: Nephilim * Age: 18 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 207 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA (AUW), APEX (AU) (Formerly) GPW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: in Demon World * Allies: None * Rivals: Dante (brother), Kat * Twitter: @TrueSonOfSparda Professional Wrestling Career Universal Character Association Animated Universe Wrestling (2015–present) Global Pride Wrestling Personality Just as Vergil and Dante styles of fighting differ, so do their personalities. Vergil’s personality is almost the exact opposite of Dante: calm, intelligent, respectful, and polite. He also has a deep love for his brother, as shown by their various interactions. Vergil found it absurd when Mundus demanded to trade Kat for Dante. His love for Dante is also shown when they playfully argue over which of them was better. He was deeply hurt when Dante “betrayed” him, stating that he “loved him”. After Mundus’ death, Vergil reveals his darker side. He is manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives, as shown when he stated that Kat was useful. He sees humanity as weak and needing to be guided by someone, namely himself. Vergil believed that humans would fight each other to grab power, and it was his intention to unite humanity under his flag. Because of these views, he came to blows with his brother. During Vergil’s Downfall, his “betrayal” at the hands of Dante caused his mind to change. He became ruthless, cold, and power-hungry, desiring absolute power. He would cut down anyone who stood in his way of gaining power as he killed any feelings he had for Kat, Dante and his mother. He resents Dante for always being better than him. He also showed that he resented his mother for playing favorites with him and his brother, for showing more love for Dante. He also believed what his parents taught him was wrong and believed power was the only thing that mattered to him. Personal Life Vergil is the twin brother of Dante, though by a few minutes or seconds, he was born the youngest of the family, contrast to the original counterparts. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Dark Slayer (Front Flip Legsweep DDT or Snap Single Underhook Facebuster) * Helm Breaker (Inverted Front Powerslam dropped into a Facebreaker Knee Smash) * Judgement Cut (Spinning Headlock Lariat into a Backbreaker) * Slash Dimension (Running Knee Strike to an opponent’s head) Signature moves * Aerial Rave (Springboard Moonsault) * Arm-trap Hair-pull Backbreaker * Backdrop Suplex * Brainbuster * Cross Armbar, sometimes while flying * Crosscut (Hangman’s Neckbreaker followed by a DDT) * Crossface Chickenwing * Elevated Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent’s back or neck * German Suplex * Hallow Point (Kneeling Ganso Bomb) * Knee Drop, sometimes to back of the head of an opponent in the ring apron * Leg-trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Lifting Inverted DDT * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot to a cornered opponent or an oncoming opponent ** Inverted Facelock spun into a Three-quarter Facelock Overhead ** Killer Bee (Diving Thrust) ** Shoot to the chest of a kneeling or oncoming opponent, sometimes while running ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Rapid Slash (Multiple rapid chops, elbows, and forearms followed by a Spin Kick and finished with Judgement Cut) * Rope-hung Snap Swinging Neckbreaker * Rising Star (Pop-up Cutter) * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Sleeper Hold * Throat Thrust Uppercut * Tornado DDT onto the ring ropes * Upperslash (Pop-up European Uppercut) * Victory Roll, sometimes floated over into a Cross Armbar * Yamato Drive (Spinning Facelock Lariat into a Facebreaker) Managers Nicknames * “The Masked Man” (by fans) * “The True Son of Sparda” (self-proclaimed) Entrance themes * “Empty” by CombiChrist (2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Global Pride Wrestling * GPW X-Weight Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers